That One Girl
by xvanillaxsugarsterx
Summary: Remus and Sirius have been best friends for a long time. But what happens in their sixth year when they both fall in love with the same girl. Can their friendship survive or will both of them sacrifice everything for that one girl? Chapter 15 up! On hiatu
1. Dangerous Beans and Exploding Food

**A/N: Yay, my first Harry Potter FanFic! Cheers**

**Disclaimer: I own Sam and Keisha, nothin else.**

"Uff!" grunted Samantha Alden as she lugged her heavy trunk towards the Hogwarts Express. She angrily brushed her long, dark hair out of her eyes. Her eyes were her most astounding feature. They were large, sparkling, and an extremely bright blue with thick, inky eyelashes. Her heart-shaped face also possessed a flawless porcelain complexion, cute dimples, and full, perfectly bowed lips. Her tall lean frame curved in the right places.

"Ugh!" she groaned as she tugged her stubborn trunk closer to the train, while trying to balance her owl and cage.

"Need a hand?" Sam looked up into the deep amber eyes of Remus Lupin. "I already put my trunk away."

"Oh thanks!" Sam grinned as the young boy picked up her trunk (with some difficulty) and hurried after him, owl in hand.

With his sandy-blond hair and amber eyes, Remus was kinda cute. Sam liked him because of his personality more though. He was the smart and responsible guy out of his friends, the Marauders.

"Where do ya want it, Sam?" Remus asked.

"Have you seen Keisha? She told me she'd come here early and find us a compartment so we wouldn't have to sit with weird lunatics with evil food!" Sam laughed at the memory of last September.

"Oh yea, you guys were late and had to squeeze in with us," Remus smiled, continuing to peer into the compartments.

"That's the last time I take a cream roll from Sirius again. The stuff took forever to get out of my hair!"

"Ah, the exploding cream rolls, beware of the chocolate truffles this year, I got the feeling that James did something to them over the summer. Oh, here's Keisha!" Remus stopped outside a compartment where one blond girl was looking out the window.

"Thanks, Remus! Hey Keish!" Sam hugged her best friend.

Keisha grinned and hugged her friend back. "Hey, Remus," she greeted the prefect. "Do we have a meeting soon?" Like Remus, Keisha was the prefect for Gryffindor.

"Yea, front of the train in five minutes. Shouldn't take long though, they just tell us our round schedules and stuff. Like last year."

"Okay, thanks. See ya there later," the two girls waved as the boy exited the compartment.

"Did you get another perm, Keisha?" Sam asked her friend.

"Yup! Like it?" Keisha spun around. Her long, thick golden halo of chaotic curls framed her olive-skinned, oval face and her large, angelic eyes shifted from blue to grey.

"Yup its awesome!" Sam admired her friend's hair. "Shouldn't you get going now?"

"Yea I should. Be back soon. When the food cart comes, get me a box of Every Flavor Beans, 3 chocolate frogs, and a flask of pumpkin juice. I'll pay you back later," Keisha hurried away.

Sam sighed and took out a book to read.

Two minutes later, two very familiar (and annoying) faces poked into the compartment.

One with messy black hair, hazel eyes, and glasses (James Potter but you already knew that right?) was the pranking Marauder).

The other with long dark hair and dark eyes (Sirius Black, duh) was the womanizing Marauder.

"Ugh," Sam groaned as she set her book down. "Do you two have to sit here?" she asked as the two boys flopped down across from her.

"Well everywhere else is full," James explained, as though talking to an idiot.

"So? Go hex a few people and get out and take you cream rolls and truffles out of here," Sam responded with a similar tone.

"Nah, don't feel like it. I see Moony told you about the truffles," Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"Erm, if you mean Remus, yes," Sam's ears perked up at the sound of the food trolley.

"Anything off the trolley, dears?" **(A/N: yes the usual line lol)**

"Two boxes of Every Flavor Beans, six Chocolate Frogs, three pumpkin juices and a sugar quill," Sam handed over her money.

"Five Cauldron Cakes, four boxes of beans, seven frogs, three pumpkin juices, and eight Licorice Wands," James counted out his change.

"Six frogs, five boxes of beans, six Cauldron Cakes, three Sugar Quills, four Licorice Wands, and a bottle of butterbeer," Sirius spoke up.

"Sounds like he memorizes the entire thing," Sam commented dryly, while setting Keisha's food aside.

"He does. Sirius gets that same order every year," James explained.

Sam opened her box of beans and started eating.

"Ew!" she gasped in horror at the half eaten yellow-green-brown bean. "Gross! Vomit!"

Sirius laughed but the smile quickly faded when he popped a dark brown bean into his mouth.

"Having fun with the beans?" Keisha giggled as she and Remus entered the compartment. Sam and Sirius furiously gulped down their drinks, trying to rinse the taste out of their mouths. Keisha plopped down next to her friend.

"Hey, Moony. Hey, Keisha. Padfoot can't talk right now because he has 'issues' with a dark brown bean," James made quotation marks in the air with his hands.

"Hey! You try eating a dung flavored bean and see how you feel!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Or a vomit one!" Sam added.

Remus grabbed a box from James and carefully chose a yellow one.

"Cheese."

Keisha dug around before settling on a golden bean.

"Honey."

James poked through his box before coming up with a purple bean.

"Grape Jam."

Sam flicked out another yellow-green bean and came up with a white one.

"Coconut. My fave."

Sirius blindly grabbed a bean and shoved it into his mouth.

"Earwax," he spoke before gagging.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: So, how do ya like it? My first Harry Potter FF. Hope it went okay. First chapter really just introducing the charecters and junk.**

**Please click the button and review**


	2. 12 Galleons and a Chess Game

**A/N: Second chapter up. Next chapter dedicated to the first reviewer. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I'd be writing the seventh book right now.**

It was Saturday afternoon in mid-September and Sam and Keisha were lounging around in the Gryffindor common room finishing up their homework. Well, at least Samantha was, Keisha was arranging sparkly gold clips in her hair and flipping through the latest issue of CosmoWitch.

"Hogsmeade weekend coming up," commented Keisha as she conjured a mirror.

"Yup, going with anyone?" Sam asked, riffling through a DADA textbook to complete her essay on the Unforgivable Curses.

"Not yet, I'm still hoping that Diggory will ask me," Keisha turned her head slightly to get a better view. "You?"

"Thinking about going stag."

"Not a bad idea," Keisha looked up, "I'll join you if Amos doesn't ask me."

"Okay," Sam concluded her paper and packed her things away.

At that moment, the portrait door opened and three boys tumbled in. Or rather, two tumbled in, weakened by their laughter; one shuffled by them and flopped next to Sam on the couch.

"Hey, Sam! Hey, Keisha!" Remus greeted.

"Hey, Remus," Keisha said.

"What happened to those two?" Sam nodded at James' and Sirius' who were still howling on the ground.

"Tip of the day: never visit the kitchens to eat all of the ice cream and then go and plant a dungbomb in Slughorn's office. It can cause serious brain damage," Remus answered.

"I see," Sam chewed her pink lip for a moment, "Let's play chess!"

"Oh, please no!" Keisha clapped a hand to her forehead.

"Fine!" Sam pouted, then turned to Remus, "You play?"

"Sure."

As Sam retrieved the chessboard from her trunk, James' and Sirius' sugar high stated wore off and they joined him on the couch.

"What's up?" James wondered.

"Remus and Sam are going to play chess," Keisha explained as Sam arrived.

"Oh, Moony's going to win for sure!" Sirius stated.

"Hah! Sam's the best chess player I know!" Keisha retorted.

"Well then you haven't seen Moony play yet," Sirius shot back.

"How much ya got on ya?" Keish asked.

"Six galleons and four nuts," Sirius answered after digging through his pockets and counting his money.

"All right, six galleons that Sam wins," Keisha challenged.

"Ok, Moony don't fail me!" Sirius quickly shook on it.

"Sam, you better win, I only have five galleons," Keisha muttered in her best friend's ear, who grinned back.

Remus moved his white pawn forward and the game begun. **(A/N: I know nothing about chess.)**

After half an hour, many smashed pieces, cheers and moans (from Sirius and Keisha mostly) and six additional galleons from James betting on Remus, Sam was left with a king, queen, bishop, and a knight while Remus had a surviving bishop, pawn, and king.

Sam titled her head slightly and moved her knighted over to the white king where it was immediately taken. Then she shifted her queen to the left, which was also taken. Sirius and James were hopping up and down now.

Samantha grinned, know that the game was hers now.

"Checkmate!" she gleefully cried as the black king took the white king.

James and Sirius froze in mid-hop. Remus looked dumbly at the board. Moony, the king of chess, had fallen.

Sam laughed slightly at the odd scene before her, while Keisha held an awaiting hand out.

Remus was in shock. He lost!

"Glad to do business with you!" Keisha exclaimed as 12 gold coins were deposited in her hand. Two glares followed the payment.

"Good game, Remus," Samantha stated as she stuck out a pale hand.

"Yea," he said as he shook the brunette's hand. Suddenly an electric shock ran through his arm. A wide-eyed look on Sam's face told him that she felt it too. Their eyes connected as sparks flew. (A bit cliché but I didn't know what else to write)

Something that a certain angel noticed.

* * *

A/N: Please review. 


	3. The Jealousy Begins

**A/N: this chapter is dedicated to tatiana17 for being my first reviewer!**

By Friday, Sam and Remus had forgotten about the chess game and the handshake that followed after.

Sirius of course, had no idea.

"So who's going to Hogsmeade tomorrow with who?" Sirius asked during breakfast on Friday morning.

"Lily," James gestured to the redhead down the table who winked and blushed at him before turning back to chatter with her friends. **(A/N in this story, James and Lily have already gotten together)**

"Diggory," Keisha gazed at the Hufflepuff for a few moments before turning back to her friends.

"Stag," Sam reached for a piece of toast.

"Stag, who?" James dumbly asked, mind on his Animagus form.

"In words your simple brain can understand, I'm going alone," Samantha snapped.

"So am I!" Sirius spoke up.

"You are?" Remus asked, shock written on each person's face.

"Couldn't find someone."

"Right, like it's that hard to pick someone decent on the list of 80 people who want to go with you," Sam sarcastically interjected.

"It is!" Siruis looked shocked at her comment.

"What about Margaret LePloof?" asked Keisha, reaching for a sausage.

"Too giggly."

"Melanie Foster?" wondered Remus, who had grabbed a stripe of bacon.

"Too blond."** (A/N no offense to the blonds out there)**

"What's wrong with blond?" Keisha narrowed her gray eyes and shock her golden curls almost threateningly.

"Erm..." Sirius slowly shuffled away from the girl, only to knock into a first-year, who spilled his pumpkin juice all over himself.

"Bianca Adams?" James asked while Sam flicked her wand to dry the angry first-year.

"Too clingy."

"Cindy Shanika?" asked Sam.

"Worst out of all of them. 'Nuff said."

"Blimey, anyone you haven't asked yet?" Remus asked.

"Hmm…" Siruis tapped his chin thoughtfully; "Go, with me to Hogsmeade, Sam?"

Remus dropped his bacon.

Long silence...

"Sure…I guess," Sam decided after debating about it.

Keisha dropped her sausage.

"Yipee!" Siruis yelled, hopping up and twirling around. He attracted many stares from the entire school.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," Sam snapped at the gawking students.

"Um…I have to got finish my Potions essay. I'll see ya later!" Keisha snatched up her bag then left.

"Doesn't she have class?" James furrowed his brow.

"Free period, I gotta get to Herbology," Sam stood up and grabbed her bag.

"I'll go with you since I have it next," Remus rose.

"All right…see ya later Siruis! Bye James," Samantha and Remus left.

"Let's go to Divinatation, Prongs," Siruis dragged James out of the Great Hall.

* * *

"Oh damn, we're going to be late!" Sam exclaimed as she glanced at her watch. 

Glancing around, Remus noticed a secret passage. "No we won't." He turned to the left and dashed through a wall into a long tunnel. Following him, Sam could see the greenhouses at the end.

"Cool!" Sam took out her wand. "Lumos."

"Yep," Remus glanced around. "So you and Siruis going out?" He tried to keep his tone light, but Samantha could hear the slight jealousy that leaked through.

"It's only one date and you and I both know how long Sirius usually keeps a girl," Samantha forced a laugh. _How long will Sirius stay with me?_ And her mind shifted as amber eyes swam around in her head.

**A/N: Finally I got the Sirius/Remus jealousy in!Sadly, next chapter will not beHogsmeade,I'm still thinking about what to write for that. But expect a fast update. **

**A short random poll: **

**Which one do you like better?**

**A) Sam**

**B) Keisha **

**Please review. **


	4. Of Purple Halters and Cowboy Boots

**A/N Okay people ya know what I want: REVIEWS!**

"No, not this," a purple halter-top flew in the air and landed on a very sleepy brunette.

"Keisha? What the hell? It's seven on an effin Saturday," Sam half-yelled sleepily as a pair of cargo pants landed on her.

"Seven on a Hogsmeade weekend! Now up 'n' at 'em!" Keisha encouraged with (as Sam put it) too much enthusiasm for seven o'clock on a weekend.

"Ugh, the carriages don't leave until nine, let me sleep," groaned Sam as she dove under the warm silk covers.

Keisha threw her clothes aside as she searched for her wand. Finally locating it under a pink t-shirt, she muttered "Augamenti," and laughed as her bestie ran into the bathroom.

"Help me find an outfit for Hogsmeade," a slightly muffled voice yelled behind the closed door.

As the realization of her words dawned on the blond…

"Ehmagawd, I forgot my outfit!"

* * *

"Ladidaadedeee," an overly hyper longhaired boy sang (in a very off-tune voice) as he attempted a (very ungraceful) pirouette and landed rather hard on the ground. 

James lazily watched his friend wondering how a person could imitate a drunken ballerina so poorly.

Next to him, Remus flicked through a book, feeling rather…odd.

"Padfoot, your drunken ballerina phase wouldn't happen to do with a date to Hogsmeade with a certain brunette today, wouldn't it?" James glanced sideways at Remus who went slightly, but unmistakably, pink in the face.

"Oh, yea! She's HOT!" Siruis leapt into the air.

"Yea she is," James agreed, "But my Lilyflower still gets my vote!"

"Sam also happens to be incredibly smart, funny, and good at chess," Remus muttered under his breath. The odd feeling ran through his brains again.

"What was that, Moony?" James asked (even though he heard what Remus said very clearly).

"Nothing," lied Remus, "Nervous about the next full moon."

"Oh, don't worry about it Next time we'll visit Hogsmeade," Sirius stated from the floor, "Why don't' you take a girl to Hogsmeade to take your mind off things?"

Remus said nothing and looked away. The image of the brunette swam around in his mind.

Somehow it showed onto his face, because a specific four-eyes noticed it.

"Okay, not so sure about his," Samantha showed Keisha a dark blue newsboy cap, "Hat or no hat?"

"Its uberly adorable. Wear it like this!" Keisha adjusted it so it leaned to the left and brushed the long dark hair over the pale ears, "Perfect!"

Samantha grinned at her reflection. Her off-the-shoulder dark magenta sweater was paired with her stonewashed jeans and a pair of brown cowboy (cowgirl?) boots.

She had to admit, Keisha had done a good job with her makeup. Her eyes and lips were perfectly enhanced. Sam's skin was creamy enough to do with out foundation, and her cheeks were rosy enough with out blush. Her eyes were lightly traced with dark eyeliner and brushed with slivery-blue eyeshadow. Sam's lips were painted with a raspberry tinted gloss, which brought out her magnificent eyes even more.

Keisha on the other hand, sported a red cap-sleeved shirt, faded denim miniskirt, and strappy red sandals. A simple short-sleeved, cropped, eyelet-lace cardigan finished off her look. Her chaotic hair billowed out and Keisha's only makeup was a bronze eyeshadow to make her eyes pop and a simple red gloss to plump out her lips.

"You look bloody amazing, but aren't you going to be cold?" Sam turned to her blond friend.

"I'll put a heating charm on. You look amazing too, Sirius is going to die when he sees you," Keisha cast the charm and started to banish all of her clothes back into her closet. **(A/N closet or trunk?).**

"I guess, but I'd rather have a guy who likes me for who I am," Sam dug around for her practical black handbag.

"But then there wouldn't be the need for cute clothes…or bags!" Keisha gasped in mock horror and clasped her favorite black leather mini-backpack to her chest.

Sam laughed and rummaged through her trunk to find some money.

_I wonder how Remus is going to be…_she thought before she knew what she was thinking.

_He'll be fine…at least I hope so…_

"Let's go down now, Keish," Samantha forced herself to break away from her thoughts as the two descended the stairs into the common room.

Meeting James and Lily, who was on his arm.

Meeting Sirius, who's jaw drooped at the sight of Sam.

Meeting Remus, who went slightly pink and pale at the same time.

* * *

**Next chapter: Hogsmeade. **

**No one answered my poll! -tear- **

**Which one do you like better? **

**A) Sam**

**B) Keisha**


	5. The First Date

**A/N: okay very corny short chappie alert.**

* * *

Remus scowled at the couple at the other end of the restaurant

_Could I actually be falling for Sam? Is this why I feel so odd when I see her with Sirius?_

Sam laughed at Siruis and swatted him gently. He caught her hand and kissed it, making her blush and giggle coyly.

_She's just so smart and pretty and just—perfect. _

Not wanting to witness the scene anymore, he threw down a galleon to pay for his butterbeer then left. .

Sam was having a surprisingly good time with Sirius. He wasn't the perverted, immature guy she thought. When she was alone with him, he was really sweet and caring and really different.

Sirius couldn't believe what an amazing time he was having with Sam. She wasn't like the other girls he took to Hogsmeade. Sam wasn't the type of girl who would cake her face in makeup or bat her eyelashes so much people thought there was dust in her eyes. Those girls were worth dumping after snogging.

No, Sam was real. She was the type of person to start a true relationship with. The girl who you could confess everything to and not be ashamed of it.

"Hey, Sam," said Sirius to the brunette.

"What?"

"Well…I…was wondering…i-i-i-f-f-f-f" _Oh damn, why is this so hard to say? "_W-w-would."

"Deep breaths, Siruis, deep breaths," Sam sarcastically imitated by moving her pale hands up and down.

"Well…" _Oh for the love of Merlin, just spit it out already!_ "Would you be my girlfriend?"

Sam cocked a perfectly arched eyebrow but didn't say anything.

Long Silence.

"Gee I wonder how long our relationship would last," Sam blurted out before she could stop herself.

Siruis felt hurt. "Look, I know I've made mistakes in the past," Sam snorted, "But I can't change that now," he paused. "And when I'm with you, I feel more me, if that makes sense. I actually feel something when I'm with you that I've never felt before and…I think I'm falling in love with you."

"You know it's only our first date," Sam sipped her butterbeer before continuing, "But," she hesitated, "I think I love you too," her voice cracked slightly/

Sirius' face broke out into a smile, "Really?"

"Really, you ditwit," she grinned before leaning in forward, softly kissing Sirius.

"Now let's go to Zonkos!" Sam exclaimed when they broke away.

Siruis grinned and they happily walked away, hands intertwined.

Madame Rosmerta smiled at the young couple, knowing the feeling of true love.

* * *

**A/N i warned you about the short corny chappie. But I had to get that in. **

**Results from the poll are in:**

**Sam: 1**

**Keisha: 0 **

**Thanks to IMUniquelyStupid for being the only one to vote. **

**Poll's still on!**

**REVIEW PEOPLES!**


	6. The It Couple

**Disclaimer: All of the things here (excluding Sam, Keisha and the SBFC) belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

Word spread around quickly about the new "it" couple of Hogwarts within moments after Sam and Siruis had returned from Hogsmeade. After the SBFC (Siruis Black Fan Club) found out, Samantha went to Most Hated Person in School. Jealous girls started ignoring her, hexing her in the hallways, and spreading nasty rumors about her and Sirius.

"Doesn't it bother you?" Remus asked in mid-October.

"Not really, but you think they would have moved on by now," Sam brushed her thick hair back, scribbling away on her Transfiguration homework.

"No kidding, it's been like a month," Sirius wrapped an arm around his girlfriend.

Remus stiffened slightly. He still wasn't over Sam but he couldn't tell Sirius that, not after accepting him for what Remus was and go as far as risking his life to become an Animagus. Sirius really cared about her, Remus could see it in his eyes.

_But I really care about her too…_

"There's a Halloween Ball coming up," Keisha stated as she returned from the bulletin board.

"Really?" James looked up from polishing his broomstick.

"Yea, you going?" asked Keisha, "I just pinned the notice up."

"With Lily, duh," James rolled his eyes.

" Who are you going with, Remus?" Sam turned to face him.

"I don't know if I'm going," he spoke in a light voice.

"Bummer," Sam wrinkled her cute little nose, "We could have all pranked the Slytherins together."

"Oh, and we all need to go in costumes and masks to the ball. It's like this masquerade thing where you meet someone new and see if your soulmates beyond the face," Keisha explained.

"But what if you're already going out with someone?" Sam gestured to herself, Siruis, James, and Keisha.

"Then I guess you see when you match up. There's a charm that's cast on you when you enter the Great Hall. It's supposed to make you unrecognizable to everyone. It wears off at midnight when you take your masks off," Keisha clarified.

"So you still know them, you just don't recognize them," James wondered.

"Exactly!" grinned Keish.

"Sounds like you know a lot about this ball, Keish," Sam laughed.

"Well I have to pin the notices up, so I actually _read_ the notices. Unlike you who just gets all of the info from me!" Keisha tossed a ball of parchment at her best friend.

"There's a Hogsmeade weekend before the ball right?" Sam tilted her head at the two prefects.

"Should be," Remus answered.

"Good, because I need to buy my costume and Keish's comin with me. So you guys can have your Marauders' day out while we go shopping," Sam bounced up and down, making Sirius' arm ache slightly.

"Yea…" James trailed off.

"What you said…" Sirius spoke.

"Yea, well I'm going off to the Qudditch pitch to fly around a bit. Stupid homework's got me stressed out to a tee," Sam packed her things up.

"I still don't understand why you didn't try out for the team, your probably one of the best ruddy flyers in Gryffindor," James clipped the bent twigs on his Cleansweep.

"Because I didn't have a proper broomstick at the time and now all the positions are filled," Sam pecked Sirius before going up to her dormitory.

Remus stiffened again.

**

* * *

A/N: Okay, so next chapter isn't the ball.**

**New poll:**

**Would you like to see Sam with: **

**A) Sirius**

**B) Remus **

**If you don't vote you could affect the entire outcome of the story! **

**Review and Vote!**


	7. Dresses and Counting

**Disclaimer: Everything (but Sam and Keisha) is copyrighted by J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

The two girls were shopping for a Halloween costume in Hogsmeade.

"So, where should we start?" Samantha bounced from costume store to costume store.

"Erm how about the first store," Keisha pointed to the shop on her left.

"Okay! Cool!" Sam hopped in.

The store was very well lit and very warm, which was a relief to both girls who had forgotten to take a sweater before they left. Racks of dresses and costumes were displayed in the small shop. Shelves of shoes, jewelry, and masks sparkled in the light.

"Wow!" Sam exclaimed.

"Yea, no kidding," Keisha sarcastically breathed, then snapped, "You think you'd never been in a clothing store your entire life."

"That's when you're wrong," A mystified voice said behind them. The duo turned to see a gorgeous redhead with the darkest eyes Sam had ever seen. She was dressed in long, sweeping gown of pale blue silk. "There's no other store like this in England."

"What about France?" asked Sam.

"Is there something special you are looking for?" the store clerk ignored Samantha's question. "I'm Lana by the way. Who are you?"

"I'm Keisha," Keisha pointed to herself, "That's Sam." She pointed to her bestie.

"Interesting. Are you looking for a costume for the Halloween ball? I just had a group come in and they walked out happy."

"Yea. Do you have a white dress or an angel costume?" Keisha flipped through a rack.

"I'll see what I have," Lana disappeared into the back.

"So you have your costume. What about me?" Sam frowned.

"What if you were a butterfly?" Keisha whipped out a very tiny, first year costume.

"Haha. Funny," Sam rolled her eyes as she flipped through the racks once more.

"Keisha, is it? Here's a few dresses that you might like," Lana held around five dresses.

"Hmm…" Keisha held one up. It was sleeveless, white, and cut above the ankle. "Maybe. Sam help me here."

"How about this?" Sam held a white dress robe up, almost identical to the style of their Hogwarts uniform.

"No, I don't' want to wear something to Hogwarts-y," the blonde's eyes light up as she pulled a dress out. She ran to the changing room.

Sam looked through a few more dresses before she spotted something satin-y and ran to the changing room.

"Got your dress, Sam?" Keisha called through the cubicle.

"Yup."

"Changed?"

Silence. Shuffle. Shuffle.

"Yep."

"K, on three."

"1"

"2"

"3"

At the same time, both of them sprang out and stared at each other.

"Wow, good thing you can't take dates to the ball, otherwise Diggory would be dead," Samantha commented.

"Sam for you and Sirius!" Keisha laughed.

They picked out shoes, jewelry and masks then set out for the Three Broomsticks.

* * *

**A/N: I didn't want to describe the dresses in this chapter or the next. I'm still deciding whether at the end I should pair Sam with Sirius, Remus, or someone else.**

**So far the results are:**

**Sam with Sirius: 1**

**Sam with Remus: 1**

**Sam with someone else: 0 (because i didn't have it last time) **

**Vote and Review peoples!**


	8. The Angel and the Werewolf

**A/N nothing is happening between Keisha and Remus this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Unless world peace is coming tomorrow, Harry Potter is not mine.**

* * *

The day before the Halloween Masquerade, everybody was in a frenzy. Girls stopped eating in hopes of being rail-frail fro the ball and guys were running around looking for hair-gel.

Did I say everyone was in a frenzy? Oops.

Remus strolled along the lakeside, kicking a pebble.

After a while…

"Remus?" a teal cloaked figure was walking towards him.

"Keisha? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Taking my mind off the anorexic ditzes and gel-addicted lunatics," Keisha grinned, "You?"

"Being glad that I'm not a gel-addicted lunatic," Remus smiled.

"Oh," she laughed.

Silence…

Walking…

Kicking the pebble…

"So how long have you liked Sam?" Keisha broke the silence.

"What? Where'd you get that idea?" Remus' amber eyes widened.

"Oh come on, that look you have on your face when she's with Sirius, the way you stiffen up when they're together, the way you are when you're alone in the library with her. The way your eyes widened when you answered me. It's in black and white…or rather amber and blue," Keisha pointed out.

"Is it that obvious?" Remus blushed.

"Only to the people who notice things like that."

"So you're saying you notice these things," Remus kicked the pebble.

"Pretty much, yea. So why don't you tell her?" asked Keisha.

"Because 1) She's with Sirius, 2) Sirius is my best mate, 3) Sam is also my friend, and 4) She's with Sirius."

"Oh," Keisha chewed her pink lip in thought.

Silence…

(Walking and kicking the pebble…)

"Why do you like her anyways?"

"Because she's smart, beautiful, funny, sarcastic, good-hearted, and can beat me at chess."

"What does chess have to do anything about it?" Keisha was confused.

"Well it's kind of stupid actually, but in third year Sirius, James, and I decided that I'd only go out with a girl who could beat me at chess," laughed Remus.

"Why do you think Sirius likes her?"

"Well, before their first date, he said that she was hot. But now I think he's changed. He doesn't talk about her much because he says those moments are special," Keisha laughed, "But it seems like he really likes her."

"So you're still not going to the Masquerade tomorrow?"

"Nope, don't see a point."

"Why?"

Because 1) Sam's going to be there, 2) Sirius is going to be there, and 3) I don't have a costume."

"Well you know you might dance with Sam tomorrow if you go," Keisha said slyly.

"What do you mean?"

"The charm remember, ditwit?" Keisha smacked him, "Sirius and Sam won't recognize each other till midnight."

"But then I won't remember Sam either."

"Oh yea…" Keisha trailed off, biting her lip once again, "But you can go and talk to people and chance that you find her. Or you could meet someone else and see if they like chess," Keisha smiled.

"You know, that's so crazy it might actually work," Remus smiled, but frowned, "But I don't have a costume."

"I thought you Marauders knew about the Room of Requirement," Keish teased, pushing Remus towards the castle.

* * *

**A/N: See? Nothing! **

**Total poll results:**

**Sam with Remus: 1 (well voted twice by one person) **

**Sam with Sirius: 2 **

**Sam with no one or just being friends with both of them:0**

**Review and vote people!**


	9. The Hollywood Star

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter. **

**Thanks to tatiana17 for reviewing so many times! You rock! **

**But to clear up one of your reviews: (no offense)**

**Sam and Remus were never an item but Remus has liked her since fifth year. I was going to say that in a later chapter but I had to clear that up. **

_

* * *

_

_Twas the day of the ball…_

_And everyone was mad..._

(and twas my bad attempt at a poem called Twas the Day of the Ball)

"Where's my necklace?"

"Has anyone seen my other shoe?"

Skip ahead to our two favorite people…

Dun dun dun dunnnn 

_Serverus Snape and Lucius Malfoy!_

**-Audience boos- **

**Oops wrong story…**

**(A part that doesn't make any sense but I had to add it in!) **

**Real Story: **

Sam and Keisha were in their dormitory just as the frenzy started.

Narrowly receiving a nasty bruise from a seven-inch heel **(Are there really seven-inch heels?)** chucked at her, Sam asked her friend about the Room of Requirement.

Five minutes later they had escaped the crowd and were laughing themselves up in the seventh floor.

"Well, we have two hours left before the ball. Let's play chess!" Sam hopped up and down.

"No way in hell," Keisha shoved her friend in a bathroom before getting into a second one that popped up.

* * *

"So Remus, you decided to go after all," Sirius stated as he wriggled into his Zorro costume. 

"Um, yea. Change of mind," Remus looked away guilty, thinking the only reason he was going was to steal his mate's girlfriend.

"Good for you," said James as he put on tattered trousers for his pirate costume.

"I guess, I had nothing better to do," Remus started to change into the Musketeer costume Keisha chose.

"I hope this ball will prove that Sam and I are soulmates!" Sirius danced around.

"Sirius, you're Zorro, not a drunken ballerina," Remus laughed.

* * *

"Keish, it's not like we haven't seen each other's costumes before," Samantha whined as she slid her gold earrings on. 

"But this way we get the full effect! You done?" the blonde shouted through the closed door.

"Yep," Sam quickly slid her mask on and pulled her hair over it.

"TA-DAAAAA!" Keisha banged the door open.

Sam stared.

Her friend was a total angel. Well not a total angel as angels do not have dresses shorter than their ankles.

**(Skip if you don't like descriptions) **

Keisha's off-white dress, 3/4 bell-sleeves flowed down to her knees and was made of flowy silk. It was slightly low in front and in back and it was tight until it flared at her waist without the empire waist.

Her hair was as wild as usual and a golden halo hung above her. Her skin was porcelain instead of olive and Keisha's shifting eyes were definitely blue. A simple silver-blue eyeshadow, rosy pink blush, and pale pink gloss made her face glow.

Keish's mask was white velvet with silver sequins sewed on and only covered the area around her eyes. Glitter was sprinkled on to add a dazzling effect and complete the mask.

Her silver stud earrings, silver diamond choker, and matching bracelet matched her silver 2" heels.

**(Read) **

Keisha stared at her friend.

Samantha resembled a Hollywood movie star at the Academy (sp?) Awards.

**(Skip if you don't like descriptions) **

Sam wore a red spaghetti strap gown with asymmetrical shoulder straps. Clinging to her every curves, it ended at her ankles in a fishtail hem.** (Something similar to Taylor's dress to senior prom in season three of the O.C. but with "asymmetrical shoulder straps and a fishtail hem")**

Her hair was left down in loose waves and her make-up was a bronze eyeshadow, bronze blush, and a thick red lipstick with an overcoat of clear gloss.** (It is the 70's…)**

Sam's mask was red with a gold trim. Like Keisha's, it only covered the area around her eyes, but Sam's was silk and simple like her dress.

Her dangling gold ruby earrings and gold ruby bracelet matched the gold necklace she inherited from her father, which she never took off. Simple strappy gold 4" heels finished off her look.

Keisha looked elaborate and spotlight grabbing while Samantha was simple but elegant.

**(Read) **

"Well, let's go down to the common room now. I want to talk to Sirius before we go," Sam packed up her things and concentrated hard on a door to the Gryffindor common room.

A portrait of a girl similar to the Fat Lady appeared, though she was thinner and her dress was more purple-y. **(If a door popped up, anyone could go to the Gryffindor place) **

"Password?"

"Fairy Lights."

After they stowed their things away, they met a musketeer, Zorro, pirate, and a cowgirl lounging on the couches.

"Hey, guys! Hey, Lily!" they greeted.

"Hey, Sirius," Sam hugged him.

"I don't get a kiss?" Sirius pouted.

"Do you want lipstick on you?"

"No."

"Then let's go."

As Sirius, Samantha, James and Lily disappeared, Remus leaned to Keisha.

"Sure this is going to work?"

"Can't make any promises." And they left.

Down at the entrance to the Great Hall, Sam hugged Sirius goodbye and walked in, the feeling of forgetfulness washing over her.

**

* * *

A/N: So the ball begins! I couldn't help describing every bit of Sam and Keisha's outfits. **

**Total poll results: **

**1st poll: **

**Sam:2 (I voted!)**

**Keisha: 1**

**2nd poll: **

**Sirius: 3 **

**Remus: 2 (I voted!) **

**Someone else or just beings friends: 0 **

**Review and vote people! **


	10. The Ball part 1

A/N: AND I UPDATE!

**

* * *

**

As Sam glided into the ballroom, she began to panic.

_What happens if no one asks me to dance and I just sit in a chair? I can't talk to Keisha. God what did she look like again? _

She broke away from her thoughts and forced herself to calm down.

**

* * *

**

Keisha walked around, feeling many stares upon the new arrival.

_I wonder if anyone recognizes me. Most likely because of my trademark hair. I wonder where Amos is… _

As she sat in a rosewood chair, she caught a glimpse of a jailhouse guy with Wonder Woman.

**

* * *

**

James wandered around until he spotted a girl in a cowgirl costume.

"Wanna dance?" he asked, though his mind was on Lily.

**

* * *

**

Lily stood off to the side, watching matched couples sway to the music.

"Wanna dance?" a voice behind her asked.

She turned around to find the owner of the voice. He was dressed in a pirate's costume she found slightly familiar.

"Sure," she smiled and allowed herself to be swept away.

**

* * *

**

Sirius dashed for the punch bowl as soon as he got there, drawing out a shrunken bottle of vodka.

As he enlarged it and spiked the punch, he noticed a brunette and asked her to dance. Giggling, she went with him.

**_

* * *

_**

_I knew this wasn't a good idea,_ Remus thought as he poured himself a glass of punch. _Ugh, punch tastes horrible too. Who arranged the food anyways? _

He grimaced but the scowl slid off his face when his eyes settled on a red-masked brunette in an elegant red dress.

Remus walked closer.

_No don't. You're supposed to be looking for Sam._ **(A/N: remember they don't recognize each other)**

But somehow he felt drawn to her.

Closer 

_NO! Resist it! Go find Sam!_

"Do you want to dance?"

_Oh, damn it._

The brunette flashed him a dazzling white smile that made his stomach flip.

Somehow he forgot about Samantha and led the girl to the dance floor.

**

* * *

**

Sam wrinkled the nose at the awful punch as she gazed out at the dance floor.

"Do you want to dance?"

She turned. A guy wearing a musketeer costume stood behind her.

Mesmerized by the intense amber glow, flashed him a smile and glided to the dance floor with him.

"So, who are you?" she asked.

"I thought the point of a Masquerade Ball was so you wouldn't recognize anyone."

"True…but you could tell me about yourself," Sam laughed.

"Well I'm a Gryffindor," _Can't tell her about being a prefect_, "And I'm in sixth year," he finished.

"Hey, so am I!" the brunette exclaimed.

"Do you like chess?" _Oh please, dear Merlin have her say yes!_

"Hell yea!" Sam snorted. "You?"

"Duh!"

"Dating anyone?" The Hollywood star looked at him coyly.

"Not at the moment. But there's this girl I like," Remus blurted out. _Crap, Big mistake. _

Instead of being slightly offended, Sam frowned a bit in thought.

"Who is it?

"Who's what?"

"The girl you like."

"Oh…um…," the sandy-haired boy looked uncomfortable.

"You don't have to say a name, just describe her."

"Okay…well she's really smart and funny," he began.

"Go on…"

"Good hearted and sarcastic at times," he continued in a trance.

"Aren't we all?" Samantha laughed.

"She's good at chess," his eyes had a faraway look in them now.

"Chess skills. Always important."

"But she's with someone else."

"Well, why don't you tell her?" Sam tilted her head.

"Well, the guy she's with is my um…" _Can't tell her about Sirius, then she'll know about me_, "He's my Potions partner and I don't want to get into a huge brawl over it."

"Oh…"

"So what about you?"

"Hold on. You never told me what she looked like."

"Erm…" _Gah! Can't get out of this!_ "Well she's tall with dark hair." **(A/N he's in a trance! Lol) **

Sam's stomach turned.

"The most amazing blue eyes every."

_Uh oh!_

"And pale skin."

Sam somehow managed to keep dancing.

"So that's it," Remus snapped out of his trance.

"Wait! What's her name?"

"Well…do you really want to know?"

"Duh!" Samantha snorted again.

"You won't get mad and go beat her up?"

"Hell no."

"Okay…"

Sam dug her red fingernails into her small, pale hands to keep her focused. **(A/N It really works! I use it all the time when I'm giving a report or making a speech!) **

"Her name is Samantha Alden."

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Dun Dun Dunnnnn what will happen? Wait and find out. **

**OMG I CAN'T BELIVE SUMMER'S OVER! I have two days before orientation and then I'm going to be in eighth grade! **

**:gasp:**

**:shock:**

**:die:**

**And now my sister's going to Harvard! I'm gonna miss her so much! **

**

* * *

**

**Poll Results: **

**Sirius: 3 **

**Remus: 2 **

**Someone else or just friends: 0 **

**New poll: **

**Would you like Sam to be on the Quidditch Tean in January as a side chapter? And if so which position?**

**A) Chaser**

**B) Seeker**

**(You can't really write much about Keepers because Gryffindor rocks too much to allow any other house the Quaffle. And I don't really want to write about Beaters, no offense to those Beaterfans) **

**Review and vote people!**


	11. The Ball part 2

**A/N sorry about not updating as much as I usually do. I've been swamped with schoolwork and its only the first week:(**

**Anyways...**

**

* * *

**

Sam felt weak. Sirius' potions partner liked her.

"Ohmygod," she muttered.

"What?"

Sam took a few moments to remember that she was still dancing.

"Took the news a bit hard huh?" asked the amber-eyed boy.

"Just surprised that's all."

"Oh."

"So Sirius and you feel the same way about Sam-antha," She silently cursed herself for almost calling her by her nickname. **(A/N remember everyone knows that Sirius and Sam are a couple) **

"Yea, but don't tell her or Sirius. Our friendships are worth more than her," Remus spoke.

_Too late._

"I'll never mention it again," Sam promised, more to herself than to Remus.

"Thanks."

"So what about you?"

"What about me," grinned Sam.

"Besides being in Gryffindor, what else is there about you?"

"Well…I'm an Outstanding student, active, and good at chess."

"I see."

"Yea that's really it," Sam looked away.

"Did I also tell you, you're really pretty?" Remus asked.

"No," Sam grinned again, "I don't think we got to that part."

The musketeer blushed and looked away.

Sam felt weird.

It was like she was falling for this guy.

_No you can't do that to Sirius and his potions partner. _

**

* * *

**

The cowgirl and the pirate were having a great time. After talking for an hour or two, they had decided that they were soulmates.

Now they were dancing the night away, sneaking a kiss every now and then.

Lily couldn't wait for the unmasking.

**

* * *

**

Sirius was positive that the brunette he was with was Sam. She was giggly and shared a few things in common.

"Do you want to dance again?" she sashayed up, carrying two more cups of punch.

"Sure," slurred Sirius as he downed the drink in one gulp.

The duo walked (or in the brunette's case, _sashayed_) to the dance floor and she grinned mischievously at him as she started to grind into him.

Sirius moaned and was glad that the unmasking was soon.

**(A/N I know that sounds wrong, but this is a HUGE whore we're talking about)**

**

* * *

**

Keisha couldn't believe what a horrible time she was having.

Not only did no one ask her to dance, the guy dressed in the prison outfit and Wonder Whore were snogging out their tonsils in front of her. She couldn't move because there weren't any other chairs and she didn't feel like standing. Plus, it would be rude to move the chair.

She grabbed another glass of punch.

_Ugh. That's the last time I allow fifth-years take care of the punch. What's in this? Lighter fluid?_ **(A/N lol like that one episode in the OC)**

She pulled a face, but drank it anyways. She was too bored.

**11:57**

**

* * *

**

"Three minutes left," Remus commented, looking at the huge jewel-crusted clock above the punch bowl.

"Yea," Sam commented, in no mood to take her mask off.

**

* * *

**

Two minutes and fifty-three seconds later…

**"7,"** everyone counted.

**"6,"** Keisha watched the couple break away.

**"5,"** Sam's stomach turned.

**"4,"** Lily reached for her mask.

**"3,"** James nervously raised his hand to his face.

**"2,"**Sirius smiled at the brunette

**"1,"**Remus lifted his hand

**"NOW!"**

**

* * *

**

Lily and James took their masks off.

"Ohmygod!" She screamed as she threw her arms around James' neck.

**

* * *

**

Keisha watched as Jail-Escapee removed his mask.

"OHMYGOD!" she screeched as she darted forward, slapping a shocked prisoner on the face.

**

* * *

**

Sirius stared at his unmasked dance partner.

"Ohmygod!" he felt sick.

**

* * *

**

Sam nervously reached for the edge of her mask.

Remus, however, was faster.

"Ohmygod! Remus?" she squeaked.

"Who are you?"

"Um…I don't think you want to know," Sam's sparkling blue eyes widened.

"I want to know," Remus felt bemused.

"Please don't freak out," Samantha begged.

"I promise."

Sam took off her mask.

"**OH!" **

"**MY!" **

"**GOD!" **

**

* * *

**

A/N: And I'll just keep you there until next time.

**A big thanks to my loyal reviewers. THANK YOU! **

**Poll results: **

**Sirius: 4**

**Remus: 3 **

**Most Recent Poll: **

**Seeker: 1**

**Chaser: 1 **

**Vote and Review! **


	12. The Unmasking

**A/N: I am sooo sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been so busy with schoolwork and I had major writer's block but I promise I'll try to update every Saturday or so. Kapeesh? (however you spell it)**

**Now onto what you've been waiting for about two months…**

* * *

"Sam?" Remus felt sick. 

"Yea…I know…" Sam grabbed a table for support.

"B-b-but…" _Oh shit._

"I'm just as surprised as you are," Sam smiled weakly.

"Really?"

"Yea."

"But about what I said earlier…" he trailed off.

"Hey I told you I wouldn't tell Sirius," Sam assured.

"Thanks, I just don't want him to find out," Remus silently cursed himself for being so stupid.

"Don't worry. He won't," Sam promised.

_Let's hope I can keep my promise._

* * *

"YOU BASTARD!!!" Keisha screamed as she slapped Amos in the face. 

Bianca Adams (aka Wonder Whore) was mad.

"HOW DARE YOU PUNCH HIM!!!" she yelled. She was having such a wonderful night. She met a stranger who worshipped her and turned out to be one of the most coveted guys in Hogwarts. And now this little bee-yatch was ruining it for her.

Keisha's grey eyes started to run, threatening the eyeliner and mascara that wasn't waterproof.

"HOW COULD YOU?" she screamed.

"I thought she was you. I didn't recognize her. Besides she's a good kisser," Amos backed away from the angry blond.

"And besides, he doesn't want to be with a goody-goody like you," Bianca sneered and hooked her arm with Amos'.

"WHAT?" Keisha turned to her (ex) boyfriend.

"Um…the punch tasted horrible tonight, didn't it?" Amos twiddled his thumbs.

"DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT!!!" Keisha's eyes shifting to grey with every second.

"You know what, bitch? You guys are over. Amos belongs to me," Bianca tossed her long red hair over her perfect shoulders and cooed, "Right, Amosie?" **(A/N: Gag me!)** "You deserve a girl who can show you a good time in bed." Amos' eyes gleamed.

"UGH! THAT'S IT! WE ARE OVER!" Keisha kneed him where it really hurt, "AND THIS IS FOR STEALING MY BOYFRIEND, YOU SLUT!" She gave Bianca two good hits to her long-lashed brown eyes.

"AHHHH!" they screamed as Keisha ran out of the Great Hall.

* * *

Lily and James grinned at each other as the very last song of the night flowed over their heads. 

"I'm glad it was you," Lily smiled.

"So am I," laughed James.

"What's so funny?" asked Lily.

"This is so cliché," James laughed again.

"Yea, but I like it," Lily whispered before locking her lips to James.

* * *

"Cindy?" Sirius sputtered out. He stared at the tanned brunette in front of him. 

"Oh, Siripoo, I knew that we were meant to be together," the genie cooed as she sidled up to him.

"No…" he muttered.

"What's wrong, baby?" she asked, slowly trailing a long gold fingernail down his cheek.

"Get off of me!" he screamed, attracting many stares.

"Ohmygod! Is Sirius back with Cindy? Those two were the worst couple ever," a cheerleader whispered to her friend．

"I know, I thought that if he broke it off for Sam at least he'd go for someone that wasn't his ex," the fairy muttered back.

"But that would mean he wouldn't go for us," the cheerleader joked.

Nobody was aware that Alison Darmacy was listening to them.

And that she was the school's biggest gossiper…

* * *

**A/N: And that was the wonderful chapter that took me two or so months to write. **

**Still, I hope you review. **

**Now onto the poll results...**

**1st poll: (Who do you like better?)**

**Sam: 4**

**Keisha: 1 **

**2nd poll: (Who should Sam end up with?)**

**Sirius: 6**

**Remus: 6**

**OMG THEY'RE TIED!!!!**

**3rd poll: (If Sam was going to join the Quidditch team, should she be a Chaser or a Seeker?)**

**Chaser: 4**

**Seeker: 2 (I voted)**

**OMG THEY'RE well...not tied BUT OMG!!!**

**THANK YOU TO MY LOYAL REVIEWERS!!!!!**

**_Review and vote people! It's very easy. _**

**_1) Click on the blue-grey button below_**

**_2) Write what you think of the story. I will accept critisism as long as you took the time to read the story and review. _**

**_3) Click submit and put me on alert!_**

**_4) Wait for me to reply to your comment becuase I WILL_**

**_Easy as 1-2-3-4!!!!_**

**_NOW REVIEW!!!!_**


	13. Rumors

**A/N: Okay this is around two days early (too lazy to figure out the International Date Line thingie) but I have to go to Guangzho this weekend for MUN so I'm updating early.**

* * *

"Ohmygod, did you hear about Black and Shanika?" 

"I can't believe they're back together."

"I know. Even goody-two shoes Alden was better."

It was Saturday morning and, as usual, the rumors fled fast thanks to Alison.

Sam felt torn apart. She knew how Remus felt about her and now people were saying that Sirius and Cindy were back together.

Sam felt very confused indeed.

But even more confused was Sirius.

Apparently someone had screwed up the rumors "a bit" and people were claiming to have seen him and Shanika shagging in the Astronomy Tower.

But he had also heard another rumor.

A rumor about his best friend.

Apparently Remus and Sam met at the ball.

And did more than talk.

**

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry this is so short but I have to go pack! And leaving you on a cliffhanger is nice. So anyways: REVIEW!!! **

Poll results:

**1st poll: (Who do you like better?)**

**Sam: 4**

**Keisha: 1 **

**2nd poll: (Who should Sam end up with?)**

**Sirius: 6**

**Remus: 6**

**OMG THEY'RE TIED!!!!**

**3rd poll: (If Sam was going to join the Quidditch team, should she be a Chaser or a Seeker?)**

**Chaser: 4**

**Seeker: 2 **

**OMG THEY'RE well...not tied BUT OMG!!!**

**THANK YOU TO MY LOYAL REVIEWERS!!!!!**

**_Review and vote people! It's very easy. _**

**_1) Click on the blue-grey button below_**

**_2) Write what you think of the story. I will accept critisism as long as you took the time to read the story and review. _**

**_3) Put me on alert and click submit!_**

**_4) Wait for me to reply to your comment becuase I WILL_**

**_Easy as 1-2-3-4!!!!_**

**_NOW REVIEW!!!!_**


	14. The Aftershocks of the Ball

**A/N: Hi, I'm back and so sorry for not updating! I was, like, grounded from the computer for failing a vocab quiz. I also had writer's block and I was working on my new story! Read it after you review!**

**The fabulous chapter awaits...**

* * *

Lily and James sat in the Room of Requirement happily enjoying a simulation of last year's Quidditch World Cup. 

"GO IRELAND!" Lily screamed.

"GO FRANCE!" James screamed.

They laughed.

"France lost last year, you dimwit!" Lily teased, smacking him lightly on the head.

"So? At least I have faith!" James conjured up a large box of Every Flavored Beans and they happily watched the gamed.** (A/N: bit cliché, I know).**

* * *

Keisha lay on her bed sobbing her now grey (well, red now) eyes out. 

To think Diggory actually liked me!" she muttered into her pillow.

_All along he thought I was a goody-goody. _

_Put it together, you cry baby. _

_Who are you?_

_I'm your conscience. _

_Huh?_

_Your conscience, you idiot. _

_Oh. _

_Stop crying over that guy. He was just a waste of time. _

_I know but… _

_But what?!?_

_I dunno. _

_Pull yourself together and get dressed! _

_Ok. You're very demanding. _

_Yea, yea._

Keisha reached for her slightly wrinkled clothes, wiped her eyes one more time, and wondered how Remus was doing.

Speaking which…

The said boy sat in the common room, head in his hands.

_How could I have been so stupid! Confessing how I felt about Sam to Sam!_

_And she's Sirius' girlfriend. _

_Ugh. _

"A Knut for your thoughts," a familiar voice broke his thoughts.

He looked up. A battered looking Keisha plopped down next to him. **(A/N: Plop! LOL! Such a funny word! Plop, plop, plop! Haha!)**

"Try a Galleon," Remus managed a weak smile.

"So what happened last night?" asked Keisha.

"Met someone. Accidentally let my crush slip. Got pressured into spilling her identity," he paused.

"And?" pressured Keisha

"Turns out the someone was Sam."

"Ouch!"

"Tell me about it."

"What happened after that?"

"Um…we talked. She promised never to mention it again," Remus finished.

"Well…as long as _she_ didn't say it…"

"Huh?"

"When I was in the bathroom, I heard Brigette Sandborn and Ashleigh Croiemetz either making shit up about you and Sam or they actually saw you guys at the ball during the unmasking," Keisha looked into the blazing orange flames.

"WHAT?" he screamed.

"God you might want to yell that again! I think the Slytherins at the o_ther end of the school_ are wondering what that distant voice was," Keisha snapped, hands over her ears.

"Sorry," he replied, voice slightly hoarser than usual.

You should be!" the blond shot him an annoyed look.

"Did anything happen to you last night? You're acting crabbier than you usually act when you get up too late."

"Is it my fault I'm a morning person?"

"No, but I'm curious to know why you're so grumpy today," Remus raised an eyebrow.

"I caught Asshole Amos dancing and sucking face with Bianca "Bitch-Face" Adams," Keisha "calmly" explained.** (A/N: Like the names? LOL)** She reached into her jeans pocket for a picture of them together and carefully smoothed it out on the gleaming table in front of her.

"Can I borrow this?" Keish pointed to Remus' wand.

"Go ahead…" he bemusedly watched.

"Reducto!" she screamed pointing the wand at the picture, channeling every bit of anger she had.

Keish was already really good at the Reducto spell. With the additional fury added, the spell was so powerful not only did the picture reduce to (very fine) dust, the gleaming rosewood table it lay on crumbled into a thousand pieces.

"Wow, Keish. I knew you were good but you didn't have to blow the table up to prove yourself," Remus grabbed his wand back and pointed it at the table crumbles. "Reparo!"

"AND THIS IS WHAT I THINK ABOUT YOU, BASTARD!" she shrieked, obviously not listening to Remus. Keisha grabbed the fine dust and threw it into the fire.

Long silence…

"I'm fine now!" she spoke in a happy-go-lucky voice and turned to the shocked boy. "Don't forget about prefect rounds later," she called as she skipped back up to her room.

* * *

**A/N: Lol and that's the chapter! Please review. **

**Poll results: **

**1st poll (Who do you like better?) :**

**Sam: 5**

**Keisha: 1**

**2nd poll (Who should Sam end up with?):**

**Sirius: 6 **

**Remus: 7**

**3rd poll (If Sam was going to join the Quidditch team, what position should she play?) :**

**Chaser: 5**

**Seeker: 2**

**Review and Vote!**


	15. Of Lions, Witches, and Broom Cupboards

**A/N: If you read my O.C. story, The Londoner, you'll see my little speech-y thing of why I haven't been updating every Saturday. But I'll say it again for you lazy bums. I didn't have writer's block (although I do now) and I wasn't swamped with homework for many weekends. I was lazy doing nothing or as my best friend Rebecca would say, rotting in my room. Bad image but anyways hope you like my chapter and don't forget: reviews make chapters.

* * *

**

Sam flipped through her Charms textbook, trying to concentrate on Shrinking Spells. She curled up on her favorite squishy couch in the library.

_Why is it so bloody hard to concentrate?_

She dropped her book, propped her head up with a pillow, and nodded off into beddy-bye land.

"Sam?" poke

"Sam?" poke

"Sam, wake up!" poke

"GOD, SAM! FOR BLOODY MERLIN'S SAKE, WAKE UP!!!" shake shake

"God, Keisha. Did you have to scream so loud?"

"It's working, Remus! She's stirring!" poke poke

"Stirring? That's not waking up!"

"Well then, you wake her up!" poke

"I think she's tired."

"Way to state the obvious, Lupin. She'll get in trouble if we leave her here," poke

"Well she's not waking up!"

"SAM, WAKE UP!!!" poke

"Keisha! Stop yelling!"

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"

"WELL I'M A PREFECT!"

"SO? I'M A BLOODY PREFECT TOO!"

"WILL BOTH YOU OF BLOODY IDIOTS SHUT UP?"

"Try yelling that again, Sam. I'll bet there's still the far end of the castle that didn't hear you," Keisha rubbed her ears.

"Haha. Funny," Sam rolled her eyes.

"Erm, I'm guessing we should get going," Remus interjected.

"Yea, Sam. We have to finish our rounds."

"Hold on. Does anyone, besides me, realize that Filch is out there? I am not going back alone and risk getting detention! Nuh-uh!" Sam waved her arms to emphasize her point.

"Fine, you can come with us. But none that whining!" Keisha gave in.

"I don't whine!" whined Sam.

"Right, let's go."

So they walked.

And walked.

And walked.

And took 15 points from Slytherin for a student out of bed after curfew.

And walked.

Until they came to a rattling broom cupboard.

"Probably a couple snogging inside," Keish commented dryly.

"It could be a boggart you know," reasoned Remus.

"Only one way to find out," Sam opened the cupboard, immediately wishing she hadn't.

A _very_ sweaty and hicky-filled couple tumbled out.

It was Cindy Shanika and Sirius Black.

**

* * *

A/N: DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNN. Anyways I hoped you liked the chapter I spent almost four months writing. Reviews make friends!**

**Now the polls:**

**1st poll (Who do you like better?) :**

**Sam: 6**

**Keisha: 1**

**2nd poll (Who should Sam end up with?):**

**Sirius: 7**

**Remus: 7**

**3rd poll (If Sam was going to join the Quidditch team, what position should she play?) :**

**Chaser: 6**

**Seeker: 2**

**Review and Vote!**

**But most importantly. **

**Review!**


End file.
